


AYYO WHADDUP KRIS!!

by noodlesoup1802



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO-K EXO-M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlesoup1802/pseuds/noodlesoup1802
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Minumlah, Chanyeol! Tubuhmu berkeringat sekali”</p><p>“Aku belum haus, Kris Hyung...”. Kris Hyung berdiri ditempatnya menghmpiriku sambil membawa botol minum untukku.</p><p>“Kau itu manusia kan, bukan onta?”</p><p>Ok, ini tidak baik.. aku mulai mengantisipasi nada bicara dan raut wajah Kris Hyung yang mulai....mengerikan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AYYO WHADDUP KRIS!!

Title: AYYO WHADDUP KRIS!!

Genre: friendship,brothership,hurt/comfort

Cast: Chanyeol, Kris , EXO member

Length: Oneshoot

Rating: G

Author: @noodlesoup6

Disclaimer : All cast doesn’t belong to me ;)

_______________________________________

"Kamjjong kembalikan chicken fillet ku!!"

"Yaah! Kau sudah mengambil jatah salmon nya Chanyeol hyung!"

Beginilah suasana makan malam di dorm Exo. Keributan adalah satu hal yang dianggap wajar, apalagi jika 12 orang yang beda kepribadian dijadikan satu. Keributan kali ini dimulai saat Chanyeol memberikan potongan salmon nya pada Sehun,karena dia alergi pada beberapa jenis seafood. Melihat itu, muncul keisengan Kai yang merasa dia juga berhak mendapat "extra side-dish" juga.

"Yaah Kamjjong magnae jadi-jadian! Chanyeol hyung memberikan salmonnya! Aku tidak memintanya! Masa rejeki ditolak?".

-Pleetttakk-

Mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang sedikit kurang sopan untuk dilontarkan seorang dongsaeng pada hyungnya, tanpa ragu-ragu kai menjitak kepala Sehun. Biar saja, ia tidak takut bila magnae ini menangis dan mengadu pada Luhan Hyung,Suho Hyung atau siapapun.

"Itu hukuman untuk dongsaeng nakal sepertimu! Berbicaralah yang sopan padaku,dan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'hyung'!".

"Apa perbedaan usia 3 bulan membuatmu lebih dewasa dariku? Xiumin hyung yang lebih tua 4 tahun saja belum tentu!"

-Pletttaak-

Kalimat sarkastik Sehun tersebut mendorong Xiumin untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Kai lakukan.

"Belajar bicara seperti itu darimana,Magnae?" tanya Xiumin sambil menggembungkan pipi baozinya.

"Auuuu!! Appo!! Luhan Hyuuung!! Huweeee!"

-plettakk-

-Plettakk-

Karena tidak tahan dengan keributan ini, Sang eomma d.o menjitak kedua magnae nya.

"Appoo Hyuung!" teriak kedua magnae exo-k ini.

"Diam,, makanlah dengan tenang! Atau tidak ada dessert untuk kalian berdua!!"

Mendengar ancaman Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehun tidak berani lagi berbuat heboh di meja makan.

Setelah makan malam, para member exo berkumpul di depan TV sambil melakukan kesibukan mereka sendiri-sendiri menunggu waktu tidur. Untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, kedua exo-k dan exo-m akan berpromosi sebagai Exo.

“Aaah!! Baekhyun-ah! Geli! Kau mau aku tendang, hah?!”. Lay berteriak ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelikan di kakinya.

“Aduuh,Mama exo-m bisa marah juga! Takuuut! Wajahmu lucu sekali Yixing hyung!”. Baekhyun menertawakan Lay yang memarahinya.

“Berhenti menggangguku Byun Bacon! yaah! Chanyeol-ah! Bilang pada soulmate mu ini untuk berhenti menggangguku atau aku tidak mau bermain gitar bersamamu lagi!”.

***

Chanyeol POV

Tik..tik..tikk..aku bahkan bisa mendengar jarum jam berdetik di kamar ini. Semua member sudah tidur. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Tiap kali aku memejamkan mata, beat-beat rap dan melodi-melodi gitar terus terngiang di kepalaku. Aku ingin menulis liriknya. Aku ingin menciptakan koreo untuk beat-beat itu. Aku ingin me recycle beberapa lagu yang terus mengalun dikepalaku.

“Aaaghh,, aku benar-benar ingin ke studio latihan sekarang. Bisakah aku pergi diam-diam?.”

Aku mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

“eeugh..”. Aku terkejut saat aku mendengar Xiumin Hyung yang tidur di ranjang single bed sampingku melenguh.Aku melihat boneka bantal kesayangannya yang berbentuk baozi jatuh dilantai dan selimutnya tersingkap. Yaak! Jangan sampai Xiumin Hyung terbangun! Rencanaku bisa kacau!

Aku mengambil bantal yang dibawah samping tempat tidurnya. Aku menaruhnya kembali dipelukan Xiumin Hyung,dan menyelimutinya kembali. Setelah aku memastikan Xiumin Hyung tertidur dengan nyaman, aku beranjak keluar.

“Jaljayo,Xiumin Hyung!” Aku berbisik sambil mengelus kepala Hyung Baozi ku ini.

Aku berhasil keluar kamar.Aku mengambil coat-ku yang tergantung di hanger ruang tamu dan berjalan ke luar dorm.

“Grrrrr!! Dingin Sekali studio ini!”. Setelah aku menyalakan penghangat ruangan, aku mulai tenggelam pada keasyikannku me recycle lagu.

“yeahh, ohh..check it up, check it up yo..yoo”.

Aku mencoba beberapa beat kedalam lirik.Aahh! Suara beratku memang cocok dengan lagu-lagu rap! Hmm,,Kris Hyung juga memiliki suara berat! Aku ingin sekali menyanyikan lagu ini berduet rap dengan Kris Hyung.

“Hmm, buat part ini, sebaiknya dikasih koreo seperti...”

Aku melangkah ke depan cermin dan melakukan beberapa gerakan. “Ah, yang ini tidak pas”. Aku terus mencoba beberapa gerakan. Sepertinya, aku masih kaku. Mungkin besok setelah latihan aku akan meminta Kai dan Lay Hyung untuk mengajariku beberapa teknik dance.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah jam 5 pagi,dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa lelah atau mengantuk. Gawat! Aku harus segera kembali ke dorm sebelum ada member yang menyadari aku tidak ada. Aaggh! Padahal aku lagi asyik merampungkan lagu ini! Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke dorm satu jam lagi.

***

Aku pelan-pelan memasuki dorm saat kulihat kearah jam yang menunjukan tepat jam 6 pagi. Biasanya, sebentar lagi Kyungsoo dan Lay Hyung akan bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua member.Hari ini kita ada jadwal latihan jam 8 pagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mau kembali ke tempat tidur. Aku terlalu bersemangat untuk menjalani hari ini, dan mengcover beberapa lagu lagi. Aku sangat bersyukur aku bisa bekerja sesuai passion ku. Aku tidak merasakan lelah sedikitpun.

Aku berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil gelas. Ah, aku tau,biar aku akan menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini. “Enaknya sarapan apa yah pagi ini?”. Aku memperhatikan isi lemari es kira-kira apa saja yang bisa aku buat dengan kemampuan memasakku yang terbatas. Ada roti, keju, susu, beef bacon, salad dan kentang beku. Ah, aku akan buat sandwich saja! Tidak apa-apa kan, sarapan pagi ini western style? Daripada aku meracuni semua member kalau aku memaksakan diri masak makanan korea?! Kkekekkek!

Aku mencicipi masakanku setelah 1 jam memasak. Walau makanan ini terlihat enak, sepertinya aku tidak begitu lapar.“ommo? Kenapa telur ini terasa pahit di mulutku? Rasanya sakit sekali waktu aku menelannya?”. Aku mengambil keju yang sudah kuparut dan memakannya sedikit. “Keju ini juga terasa pahit!”. Aneh sekali, apa aku sakit? Tidak mungkin, aku sangat bersemangat hari ini. Ah, biarlah lah. Mungkin karena aku terlalu bersemangat.

“Chanyeol-ah, kau sedang apa?”. Tiba-tiba Lay Hyung datang ke dapur. Dia cukup terkejut melihat keadaan dapur yang berantakan, dan sarapan sudah siap.

“Aku? Menyiapkan sarapan... ada yang aneh,hyung?” Tanyaku pada Lay Hyung yang sepertinya tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat.

“Yaa! Chanyeol-ah! Apa kau ingin meracuni semua member?”.

“Haha, sini Hyung, cobalah!”. Kataku sambil mengiris sepotong roti untuk kuberikan pada Lay Hyung. Lay Hyung memakannya dengan tatapan ragu-ragu. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

“Ehmm.. enak!”. Lay Hyung memuji sandwich buatanku.

“Tolong bantu aku meletakkan sandwhich ini ke meja makan, Hyung”.

“Baiklah”. Lay membawa beberapa piring yang telah berisi french fries, salad dan sandwich. Setelah semua piring tertata dimeja, Lay merasa ada yang janggal.

“Chanyeol-ah, mengapa hanya ada 11 piring?”.

“Aku sudah makan Hyung. Karena yang ku masak banyak,aku mencicipinya sedikit-sedikit sambil menunggu sisanya matang.” Yeah,, ini yang aku sebut “White Lies”.

“Benarkah? Kalau gitu,sebaiknya kau mandi saja.”

“OK!”

Chanyeol POV end

  “Yixing-ah, tumben sekali kau memasak ala western style gini? Aku jadi kangen masa-masa SMA ku di Kanada” Kata Kris yang baru saja duduk dimeja, terkejut melihat sarapan pagi ini sedikit berbeda dari biasa.

“Haha, bukan aku yang memasak, Kris Hyung, ini Chanyeol yang masak. Sepertinya dia bangun kepagian.Dia sudah makan sambil memasak ini semua. Tadi aku menyuruhnya mandi.”

“Chanyeol Hyung yang masak? Berarti makanan ini virus semua?!” Semua member men- death glare Tao karena komentarnya yang kelewat polos itu.

“hmm,, enak juga!” Kata Suho yang baru memakan sandwich nya.

“Suho Hyung, Jadwal kita hari ini apa saja?” Tanya Chen.

“Hari ini kita latihan sampai jam 1 siang, setelah makan siang, baekhyun,d.o, tao,sehun ada interview dan live performance di Arirang Pops In Seoul sampai jam 6 Sore. Sisanya latihan individual di studio.” Suho menjelaskan

“Kita berangkat ke Jeju kapan Suho-yah?” Tanya Xiumin.

“Kita berangkat jam 2 siang ke bandara. Untuk 2 hari kedepan, jadwal kalian hanya latihan di studio saja sampai jam 6 sore. Aku sengaja minta pada manager hyung untuk sedikit melonggarkan jadwal selama aku , Luhan Hyung dan Xiumin Hyung pergi ke Jeju.”

“Gomawoyo Suho (Hyuung)!” teriak semua member pada guardian angel mereka ini.

“Untuk member Exo-K patuhlah pada Kris Hyung selama aku tidak ada!”

“Siipp!!” Teriak Sehun dan Kai. Mereka langsung membayangkan indahnya melihat wajah cool,sexy,elegan leader Exo-M ini berubah menjadi wajah orang bodoh.

Tiba-tiba kedua magnae exo-k itu merasakan tangan dingin menyentuh bahu mereka. Aura dingin makin menyelimuti mereka saat bisikan suara rendah berbahaya dan berat mendekat ke telinga mereka.

“Aku tidak segan-segan untuk mengirimkan teman untuk tikus dan kecoa di gudang samping dapur itu, 94 Maknaedeul-NIM”.

Ya, Leader exo-m ini memang tidak diciptakan untuk bermanis-manis membujuk dongsaeng nya yang nakal.Kau bisa bermanja-manja dan beraegyo pada dduizzang satu ini. Tapi Sang Dduizzang cenderung melakukan “tindakan” daripada membujuk dengan kata-kata jika kau tidak mematuhi perintahnya,atau berani membantah apa yang dia katakan. Member Exo-K seharusnya lebih bersyukur!

“Halo-haloo.. bagaimana masakanku? kalian tidak keracunan kan?! Ahh, sepertinya, aku ada bakat memasak! Aku memang multi talented!”.

Happy virus itu langsung membuat ruang makan heboh dengan rambut yang masih sedikit basah.Penampilannya yang habis mandi saat itu bisa dibilang cukup untuk membuat para yeoja teriak. Kaos dalam putih yang lumayan ketat memperlihatkan badannya yang tinggi sempurna itu dipadu dengan celana jins casual.

“Kau bilang masak,Chanyeol-ah? Kau hanya menyusun semua bahan dan membakar roti! Semua orang juga bisa! weeek” Baekhyun langsung meledek partner in crime nya.

“Bilang saja kau iri, Bacon! Hahahaha!”. Sambil meledek balik Chanyeol duduk di kursi kosong samping Xiumin. “Baozi Hyung,, jaljayo?” Aku menyapa Xiumin Hyung sambil iseng menusuk lembut pipi baozi nya dengan jariku.

“Park Chanyeol! Singkirkan tanganmu dari pipiku,aku sedang makan!” Kata Xiumin sambil mengunyah saladnya. Dimata Chanyeol dan member lain, saat itu Xiumin persis seperti kelinci yang sedang mengunyah wortel. Sangat imut dan lucu. “Xiumin Hyung, kau seperti anak kelinci! Hahaha!” bukannya berhenti, Chanyeol malah kini menusuk pipi Xiumin dengan kedua tangannya. Member lain mulai tertawa.

“Berhenti menggangguku,Chanyeol-ah!!”

Karena gemas dengan ulah Chanyeol dan kesal karena ditertawakan member, Xiumin menyuapkan sisa potongan telur terakhir di piringnya ke mulut Chanyeol dengan paksa agar ia diam. “Makan ini saja!”. Xiumin meninggalkan meja makan dan membawa piring kotornya ke dapur.

Chanyeol mau tak mau harus mengunyah dan menelan potongan telur yang tadi disuapi Xiumin.”Kenapa telur ini jadi makin pahit dimulutku?aagh,, tenggorokanku makin sakit!”. Chanyeol langsung mengambil air putih di depan meja, reflek memegang lehernya dan sekilas,ekspresi tidak nyaman terlihat di wajah Chanyeol.Tetapi ekspresi itu tidak berlangsung lama, sehingga tidak ada member yang menyadarinya.

Tidak,ternyata diam-diam, mata tajam Sang dduizang melihat ada yang aneh dengan sesama “tower line” nya ini. “Apa dia baik-baik saja?” pikirnya dalam hati.

****

“Hwaahh aku lelah sekali!”.Latihan dance 5 Jam nonstop menguras energi semua member. Chen,Kyungsoo,Tao dan Luhan saling bersandar dipojok ruangan,Suho membawakan beberapa minuman ringan,sementara Lay dan Kai masih mencoba beberapa koreo yang baru mereka ciptakan.

“Lay hyung, Kai.. apa kalian ada waktu sebentar?” Chanyeol

“Kenapa, Chanyeol Hyung?”

“Tolong ajari aku beberapa teknik dance.”

“Ah? Untuk apa, kau kan rapper? Mau nyambi jadi lead dancer juga?”

“Aku hanya ingin belajar, memang tidak boleh? Kalau kalian ingin belajar rap, pasti dengan senang hati aku ajarkan!”

Kai dan Lay mengajari satu teknik yang dimaksud Chanyeol tadi. Setelah memberikan pengarahan selama 10 menit, mereka istirahat duduk dipinggir ruangan sambil melihat dan memperbaiki gerakan Chanyeol yang baru saja mereka ajarkan.

“Chanyeol Hyung, apa kau tidak lelah?” tanya Sehun sambil minum bubble tea yang dibawakan Suho.

Chanyeol POV

“Chanyeol Hyung, apa kau tidak lelah?” Aku mendengar Sehun bertanya padaku. Aku menghentikan gerakan yang sedang kulakukan.Entahlah,,aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhku jika aku diam.

“Haha,, tidak!”

“Makan siang siap!!”

Tiba-tiba Luhan Hyung dan d.o datang membawa 12 box makan siang kami. Makan siang??! Tidaak!! Aaaghh,, aku harus apa sekarang? Aku tidak bisa mengunyah dan menelan makanan sama sekali.Semua member mulai berkumpul membentuk lingkaran di lantai ruang latihan. Mereka membuka kotak makan siangnya masing-masing. Aku dengan ragu membuka kotak makan siangku sebelum member lain melihat aku bertingkah aneh.

“Apa? Mengisi acara untuk program cover lagu rap? Untuk program mid-night malam ini? Ah,sepertinya tidak bisa, itu mendadak sekali. Kita belum meng arasemen lagunya!”.

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara manajer hyung yang sedang berbicara di telepon di depan ruang latihan. “cover lagu rap??!”. Aku melihat manajer hyung menyudahi pembicaraannya dan berjalan melewati ruang latihan kami.

“Suho Hyung,, aku mau bertemu manajer hyung sebentar.. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan”. Aku cepat-cepat berdiri sebelum manajer hyung menghilang.

“Bawalah kotak makan siangmu,Chanyeol! Berbicara dengan manajer hyung kadang tidak tentu berapa lama!” Aku mendengar Suho Hyung menahanku ketika aku keluar ruangan.

“eum,, baiklah, terima kasih Suho Hyung”. Dengan ragu aku mengambil kotak makan siangku dan segera pergi mengejar manajer hyung. Mungkin aku terkesan jahat, tapi kali ini aku sangat bersyukur aku tidak makan siang bersama mereka...

“Manajer Hyung!! Manajer Hyung!!”

“Ada apa Chanyeol-ah?”

“Manajer Hyung, barusan kau berbicara tentang program cover lagu rap? Program apa itu?”

“Ah, itu acara yang diadakan secara live di TV cable internasional KBS World. Karena permintaan fans di Amerika untuk ditayangkan pada jam Prime Time, jadi acara ini akan berlangsung tengah malam disini. Tema acara nya covering rap song. Acara itu mengundang rapper-rapper internasional dan beberapa idol. Tetapi syaratnya kita harus me remix lagu rap itu sendiri. Kita tidak mungkin membuat nya,jadi aku tolak tawaran itu”.

“Manajer Hyung, kumohon,,ikut aku ke studio rekaman sekarang! Aku akan menunjukkanmu sesuatu!”.

“Yak! Apa yang kau inginkan, Chanyeol?”

*Studio Rekaman

“Bagaimana Hyung lagu aransemenku ini? Hyung, aku sangat ingin berduet rap dengan Kris Hyung untuk lagu ini, mohon terima tawaran itu,Hyung”.

“Wow.. bagus sekali aransemennya, dan koreo nya tepat sekali pada beat-beat itu! Kau benar-benar rapper yang berbakat, Chanyeol! Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengan Kris, nanti malam kalian akan tampil live di KBS World jam 12 malam”.

“Terima kasih Hyung!” Aku amat senang mendapat kesempatan ini.

“Berlatihlah dengan Kris setelah makan siang!”

“Sipp!! Sekali lagi terima kasih, Manajer Hyung!” Aku membungkuk dan kembali ke ruang latihan. Saat berjalan, aku berpapasan dengan cleaning service yang barus saja mengepel lantai.

“Ahjusshi, aku ingin memberikan ini untuk ahjusshi!”. Aku memberikan kotak makan siangku yang masih tersegel rapi belum sempat kubuka. Aku tidak ingin makan sama sekali. Aku mau langsung berlatih dengan Kris Hyung.

“Terima kasih, Tuan. Anda baik sekali”.

“Sama-sama.Panggil saja aku Chanyeol, ahjusshi. Anda juga sudah bekerja keras.” Aku membungkuk memberi salam pada cleaning service itu sebelum belok ke ruang latihan.

Diruang latihan, aku menjumpai Kris Hyung dan Manajer Hyung sedang bercakap-cakap. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan jadwal untuk besok. Member lain sepertinya sudah pergi untuk berlatih individual.

“Mulailah kalian berlatih.” Kata Manajer Hyung sambil meninggalkan ruang latihan.

“Kris Hyung! Boleh tolong nyanyikan part rap ini? Part ini mulai dengan beat ini!” Kris Hyung mengambil kertas yang aku berikan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya padaku.

“Apa kau sudah makan?”

“aa,, aku sudah makan tadi selagi aku berbicara dengan manajer hyung! ehrmm”.

Ouch,, tenggorokkanku makin gatal.

“ Bagus sekali aransemen mu! Kapan kau membuatnya?”

“aah.. itu,beberapa hari lalu waktu di mobil jalan pulang Hyung.. dan kemarin... sebelum pulang ke dorm aku mampir ke studio rekaman sebentar”.

Kini aku mengakui fakta, kalau sekali kita berbohong, kita akan menciptakan kebohongan-kebohongan lain.Aku mencoba menghidari tatapan Kris Hyung sambil membuat suaraku se-normal mungkin. Sepertinya suaraku makin berat.

Kami memulai latihannya. Kris Hyung keren sekali. Dia juga menambahkan beberapa kata dalam Bahasa Inggirs sehingga aransemennya semakin keren. Aku merubah beberapa beat sehingga cocok untuk kata Bahasa Inggris itu.

“Kau keren sekali, Hyung!”

Kami asyik berlatih selama 4 Jam.Tidak kerasa hari hampir gelap. Tinggal mempertajam koreo tadi, aku yakin duet ini akan menjadi penampilan terbaik besok. Sepertinya Kris Hyung mulai kelelahan. Dia berjalan kepinggir ruangan untuk minum air putih.

Aku sama sekali tidak ingin minum,atau beristirahat. Aku hanya ingin terus bergerak untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang aneh di seluruh tubuhku, terutama di tenggorokanku.

“Minumlah, Chanyeol! Tubuhmu berkeringat sekali”

“Aku belum haus, Kris Hyung...”. Kris Hyung berdiri ditempatnya menghmpiriku sambil membawa botol minum untukku.

“Kau itu manusia kan, bukan onta?”

Ok, ini tidak baik.. aku mulai mengantisipasi nada bicara dan raut wajah Kris Hyung yang mulai....mengerikan. Kris Hyung menghentikan gerakkanku dan menatapku lekat-lekat.Dan ini semakin mengerikan.

“Apa kau sakit?”

“Aku baik-baik saja Kris Hyung, kalau aku sakit tidak mungkin aku bisa berlatih”

“Kalau kau baik-baik saja, minumlah yang banyak!”

Chanyeol POV end

Kris POV

Aku memberikan botol minum itu padanya. Dengan ragu-ragu dia mengambilnya dari tanganku. Aku terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan mematikan. Dia mencoba menghindari tatapanku ketika akan minum. Dia meminumnya sedikit. Sebaik apapun dia menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya saat menelan,aku tetap bisa melihat bahwa dia tidak baik-baik saja.

Aku sangat terkejut saat aku memegang dahi Chanyeol yang penuh dengan keringat. Amat panas. Aku sangat yakin tenggorokannya sakit sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa minum dan demam tinggi seperti ini.

“Kris Hyung, Kau ini kenapa? Apa aku ada salah?”

“Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!”

“HYUNG!! Kau bicara apa?! Bagaimana dengan acara kita malam ini? Eehhrrmm.Hyung, kumohon...ehhmmm”.

Aku mendengar suaranya yang makin berat dan sulit untuk bicara. Tanpa bicara aku terus mencengkram lengannya dan menyeretnya terus sampai ke lobby. Dia mencoba berontak dan menarikku kembali ke ruang latihan.

“Kris Hyung... ayo kembali ke ruang latihan. Ehhrrmm”.

Sepanjang jalan dia terus merengek dan memohon padaku untuk kembali.Seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan kalau dibawa ke dokter. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau bernegosiasi apapun dengannya saat ini. Aku tau ini konyol dan kekanak-kanakan untuk kami yang sudah berusia 20-an. Aku bisa melihat beberapa sunbaenim,trainee dan staff memandang kami terkejut. Aku mendengar Seohyun-sunbaenim berteriak ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibelakang Tiffany sunbaenim.

“Eonnii!!”

“Seohyun-ah gwenchana, kalau ketemu aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan kedua tiang listrik pabbo Exo itu! Sudah, jangan takut”.

Aku bahkan sempat mendengar sedikit ketika Tiffany sunbaenim mencoba menenangkan maknaenya yang membuatku ingin tertawa.

Segera saja aku memanggil taksi di depan lobby dan menuju rumah sakit.

***

Rumah Sakit

“Bagaimana keadaannya uisa?”

“Chanyeol-shi terkena faringitis akut. Kalau ia terus memaksa untuk bicara, apalagi menyanyi tenggorokannya semakin meradang dan itu akan berdampak buruk kedepannya. Ia harus benar-benar istirahat minimal selama 2 hari tanpa melakukan apa-apa.Dia juga tidak boleh banyak bicara karena itu akan memperparah peradangan di tenggorokannya.”

“Kris-shi, tolong jaga baik-baik Chanyeol-shi di rumah. Bujuk dia perlahan untuk makan dan minum yang banyak meskipun mulutnya pahit atau tenggorokannya nyeri saat menelan makanan.”

“Sesakit itu uisa? Lalu kenapa Chanyeol dari tadi seperti tidak mempunyai rasa lelah? Dia amat bersemangat hari ini.”

Uisa menghela nafas perlahan.

“Ada beberapa orang seperti Chanyeol-shi ini.Dia tidak menyadari rasa nyeri pada seluruh tubuhnya akibat peradangan tenggorokannya ini. Dia terus saja bergerak untuk menghilangkan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit dan nyeri itu.Kalau dia diam, rasa sakit itu akan sangat terasa, tapi dengan begini daya tahan tubuhnya semakin lemah.Akan sulit untuk memulihkan peradangan di tenggorokannya. “

“Oh iya, apa Chanyeol-shi tidak makan hari ini? Tekanan darahnya rendah sekali. Ditambah aktivitas berat yang ia jalani hari ini, membuat daya tahan tubuhnya semakin turun dan memperparah peradangannya!”

Mendengar perkataan uisa, kecurigaanku dari tadi pagi terbukti.Aku hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Sejujurnya aku masih bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku merasa amat bersalah pada Suho karena tidak bisa menjaga anggotanya dengan baik.

“Baik, uisa. Kamsahamnida, kami permisi dulu”.

“Menjaga seorang Park Chanyeol untuk diam? Apalagi disaat dia sedang semangat-semangatnya untuk pergi ke acara nanti malam! Aagh, mengapa saat seperti ini terjadi saat Suho sedang tidak ada? Posisiku sebagai Leader dan Hyung benar-benar sedang diuji” Batin Kris berkata.

Kris POV end

***

Dorm, Kamar Chanyeol

“Lay Hyung,, ijinkan aku bangun, badanku terasa dingin dan sakit semua. Aku merasa lebih baik kalau aku berkeringat.” Chanyeol terus saja bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Lay dengan sabar meletakkan handuk basah di kening Chanyeol seraya membetulkan letak selimut Chanyeol yang beberapa kali tersingkap karena dia tidak bisa diam.

“Chanyeol-ah, bersabarlah.Pejamkan matamu, cobalah untuk tidur”. Lay berkata dengan lembut. Lay tahu, yang saat ini dibutuhkan untuk menetralkan suasana chaos malam ini hanyalah kesabaran. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang masuk ke kamar.

“Cleaning Service Ahjusshi menitipkan ini untuk Tuan Park”. Kris masuk dengan membawa sekotak kue ditangannya. “Pintar sekali kau berbohong, Chanyeol.”

“Kris Hyung, jangan menyudutkan aku lagi! Ayo kita pergi ke acara itu, acaranya hampir dimulai.”

“Membiarkanmu mengisi acara dengan kondisimu seperti ini? Lebih baik aku membunuhmu sekarang saja, PARK CHANYEOL!” Kata-kata Kris Hyung sangat menusuk.

“....Mungkin aku akan lebih bahagia jika mati dalam keadaan melakukan hal yang ku suka...”

“PARK CHANYEOL, JAGA BICARAMU!!!”

“Kris Hyung, tenanglah! Chanyeol sedang sakit. Maklumi jika dia bicara seperti itu”

“Kris Hyung, Kumohon, Kalau kau tidak mengijinkanku pergi,pergilah ke acara itu sendiri. Tampilah solo disana, Hyung. Kris Hyung, aku mohon, aku mohon. Ehhrmmm”.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menangis. Baru kali ini Happy Virus ini menangis. Ia terus memohon pada Kris untuk tidak membatalkan acara itu sambil memegangi lehernya yang terasa makin sakit.

\--BRAAKKK--

Kris membanting pintu dan keluar meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol.

Mendengar suara pintu dibanting, Tao, Sehun,Kai dan Chen terkejut.

“Chen hyung, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Aku takut”. Tao ketakutan mendengar bentakan dan suara pintu dibanting.

“Aku dan Kai akan coba berbicara dengan Kris Hyung, dan kalian tetaplah disini sampai Kris Hyung mulai tenang, arachi?”

“Arasso Hyung”.

Ketika Chen dan Kai keluar kamar, mereka berpapasan dengan Lay yang baru keluar kamar Chanyeol. “Chen,Kai... biar aku saja yang bicara dengan Kris Hyung, kalian boleh tolong jaga Chanyeol?”.

“Oh, Baiklah Lay Hyung”. Fuiih,, akhirnya Chen dan Kai selamat dari tatapan menusuk dan semprotan lidah tajam leader Exo-M itu.

“Kris Hyung, aku rasa Chanyeol benar... pergilah ke acara itu! Kau pasti bisa membawakannya secara solo.Ini kerja kerasmu dan Chanyeol” Lay meyakini Dduizangnya untuk mewujudkan impian dan kerja keras Chanyeol, member exo dan dirinya sendiri.

“Kris Hyung, aku yakin setelah ini kau akan ‘naik kelas’ menjadi leader yang lebih baik. Ayo hadapi semua ini dengan kepala dingin. Bersabarlah sedikit menghadapi tingkah member-member. Jadi leader yang disegani, bukan yang ditakuti. Janganlah berkata setajam itu, Kris Hyung. Untung ini Chanyeol, dia tidak akan sakit hati dengan kata-katamu. Tapi bagaimana kalau yang diposisi Chanyeol itu Sehun atau Tao yang sensitif?”.

“Kau tau aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang,Yixing?”

“Pergilah ke acara itu, Hyung.Tunjukan pada semua orang kalau Exo mempunyai rapper 2 berbakat. Aku yakin kau akan berhasil dengan baik. Kau tidak usah menghawatirkan Chanyeol, aku dan Kyungsoo akan menjaganya disini. Pergilah bersama Kai dan member lainnya.”

“Kau yakin?”

“Ne”

***

Backstage KBS World

Kris POV

10 menit lagi giliranku tampil. Aku berada di ruang ganti bersama beberapa member. Aku bisa sedikit bernapas lega saat Lay memberi kabar bahwa Chanyeol sudah mau makan dan saat ini dia tertidur. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada dongsaengku itu. Aku kagum akan sifat lembut Healing Unicorn itu. Dia selalu bisa mengatasi masalah tanpa emosi.

Panggung itu terlihat jelas. Bisakah aku menakhlukannya? Banyak orang yang berkata kami hanya mengandalkan tampang saja, tanpa bakat. Bisaka aku membuktikan itu salah?... atau penyataan itu semakin terbukti benar? Kini aku akan berdiri sendiri, membawa nama Exo dimata dunia.

“Kris Hyung, yakinlah kau bisa tampil dengan baik”. Tao dan member lain terus meyakiniku. “Apa yang kau takutkan? ada kami disini, kau tidak sendiri” Sehun dan Kai juga tidak henti-hentinya mendukungku. Sementara Chen dan Baekhyun terus merangkulku dan menggenggam tanganku yang dingin. “Jangan merasa kau sendiri, Hyung. Lakukan saja seperti yang sudah kau latih siang tadi. Lepaskan bebanmu, Hyung”.

Berkali-kali aku menghembuskan napas berat. Aku tersenyum ke semua dongsaengku. Benar, aku tidak sendiri. Aku mulai bisa melepaskan bebanku perlahan saat aku mendengar MC meneriakkan namaku.

Yeah..Step back! So for first time I need y'all to roar! Now what the hell are you waitin for?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan 3 menit setelah itu. Yang ku sadari kini aku hanya bisa membungkuk dalam-dalam ke penonton di studio yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya bertepuk tangan sambil meneriakkan nama exo. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi saking lelahnya hari ini.

Huuft.

“What a day”

***

3 AM KST.

“Kris Hyung.. bangun Hyung.. kita sudah sampai dorm” Antara sadar dan tidak, aku mendengar suara Baekhyun membangunkanku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Di dorm? Apa aku pingsan? Seingatku tadi aku masih di panggung. Ah sudahlah, itu sudah lewat. Setelah masuk dorm, Aku langsung menuju kamar Chanyeol untuk melihat keadaannya. Aku melihat Lay yang tertidur disamping Chanyeol dan D.O yang sedang didepan laptopnya.

“Annyeong d.o-ya” Aku menyapa D.O.

“Annyeong,Hyung. Kris Hyung, Kau hebat sekali. Aku baru saja melihat penampilanmu di youtube. Dan Kau tau, Kau dan Chanyeol Hyung menjadi trending topic world wide karena aransemen yang hebat dan penampilanmu yang sangat keren tadi!”

“Terima kasih D.O-ya, aku tidak mungkin berhasil kalau tidak ada kalian. Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol?”

“Suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi,Hyung. Dua jam lalu Lay Hyung mengukurnya.”

“Benarkah?” Aku mengambil infrared ear thermometer di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Aku mendekatkan alat itu ke telinga Chanyeol untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, alat itu berbunyi, dan angka 39,2 C tertulis dilayar. Aku menghela napas dan menaruh alat itu kembali.

“Kau tidurlah,aku tahu kalian berdua pasti lelah, biar aku yang menjaga Chanyeol sekarang. Jaga kesehatanmu sebaik-baiknya,ne?” Kataku sambil meluruskan posisi tidur Lay.

“Ne, Hyung, aku mengerti. Aku tidur dulu Hyung”.D.O berjalan keluar kamar Chanyeol.

“D.O-ya, tolong pastikan semua member sudah tidur!”

“Arasso,Hyung”.

Setelah D.O keluar kamar, aku mengganti kompres Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya perlahan.

”Euummhh”

“Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaan mu? Tenggorokanmu masih sakit?”

“Aku merasa lebih baik, Hyung.... Kris Hyung... terima kasih..”

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia tidak kuat lagi menahan air matanya.

“Kalau aku melihat balik kejadian kemarin, Aku, Kris Hyung dan member lain pasti mengalami waktu yang berat. Dan itu semua karena aku. Dan melihat keberhasilan Kris Hyung di acara itu,aku benar-benar mengakui Leader Exo-M ini sangat hebat. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu khawatir, Hyung. Aku tau kau sangat menyayangiku.”

Mendengar perkataannya, aku merasa semua bebanku hari ini lepas.

“Aku harap kita berdua bisa lebih dewasa dan lebih baik lagi dalam menghadapi apapun.” Aku tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata di pipinya. Dia tersenyum dan berhenti menangis.

“Kris Hyung!”

“Ne?”

“Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita coba meng-cover lagu akustik?” Chanyeol menatapku dengan puppy eyes nya. Huft, kapan dongsaengku ini bisa diam? Dia bahkan belum sembuh, sudah memikirkan pekerjaan lain! Sabaar,sabaar. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya. Aku belajar banyak hari ini.

“Sudah jangan bicara lagi. Pejamkan matamu lagi,ne?” Kataku selembut mungkin.

“Kris hyung!!”

“Apa lagi?”

“AYYO WHADDUP KRIS!!!” Dongsaengku satu ini memang nakal! Berani-beraninya dia menggodaku disaat seperti ini.

“Yaaak! Aku bilang tidur! jangan bicara lagi!!”.

Aku terpaksa membentaknya. Aku makin kesal karena dia hanya tertawa.Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa selembut Healing Unicorn itu.

End


End file.
